Another Man's Treasure
by nani'anela
Summary: AU Alpha!Dean/Omega!Cas. Police officer Castiel Novak was on a routine case when everything went downhill. When he's finally found again after months, Castiel is a different werewolf entirely with 3 tiny pups who will always carry the scent of his attacker and the belief that no one will ever want to be his mate now. Can Dean convince this broken man that he deserves his love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Let me start off by saying I have no idea what prompted this, exactly. I know I've wanted to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega fic, and then I noticed all the ones I've read usually start off the same way: A nervous Cas or Dean getting ready to meet their mate, going off to live with one another, etc. And because I always want to add twists (curse my damn brain), here's a kind of different premise for the same A/B/O universe.

WARNINGS: This is probably going to be pretty dark. Rape, Hurt, Self-harm, and angst ahead.

A few little tidbits of information before the story gets started!

Alphas and Omegas coexist, and not many believe one to be underneath the other in this fic. Any gender can be any position: both male and female Alphas, both male and female Omegas.

The state has issued a separate wing in the police department for werewolves, the Lupine Police Force, but all humans and wolves are under the same government. There is sometimes racism but it's not very frequent anymore.

Each werewolf has a wolf and human form, and even in human form they have heightened senses like smell and hearing. They don't need to eat hearts, but the villains often do because of the taste and strength they get from them.

Well, I think that's all I've thought of so far. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Just a little farther._

_Farther._

_Don't give up now, Castiel, goddammit!_

A dark-haired man stumbled through the woods, his hands up to push away the branches from his face, his footsteps faltering as his breath came in short spurts. Three tiny pups squealed and whined as they lay tucked tightly together like three furry peas in a pod, sandy yellow, dark brown and grey-and-white furballs were nestled securely in the cotton sling the man had tied across his body. They were still extremely young, so young their eyes hadn't opened and their ears were tiny triangles with closed cavities and they had tiny, tiny tongues and big, round pink noses. They were less than a day old.

The werewolf stopped to plant his palm on a tree and take a breather. He needed to find civilization again, or he would starve. He was too weak to hunt for food, and his pups would starve too.

_Keep going._

He inhaled a sharp breath and pushed off the tree, praying his legs wouldn't give out on him. He smelled the sharp tint of asphalt, gasoline and road tar ahead. He heard the swish of cars on the road, and kept pushing onward.

_Just to that road. Just a few more feet._

He stumbled out onto the road, the feel of a hard, flat surface after miles of squishy soil was a welcome feeling under his feet. He fell to his knees in the middle of the road, gently holding the tiny pups closer to his body to share body heat, to make sure they were warm enough. Their tiny, baby whines were quiet and desperate. They needed shelter and food, as did the dark-haired man.

It seemed like a lifetime that he waited for rescue. His eyes had slipped closed, only to open when his eyelids illuminated a bright red. Headlights. The loud rumble of an engine cut off as the car was stalled.

"Oh my god." Castiel heard another man's voice. He hadn't heard another person's voice in months. "Hey! You! Are you alright?"

Cas slowly opened his eyes, squinting into the bright white beams of light. He protectively kept a hand over the cloth which held his newborn pups, a growl rumbled subconsciously from his throat, but he immediately tried to stifle it. He knew what this looked like; a man, bloodied and battered, looking like a savage. He just needed help.

"Please." Cas' voice was raw in his throat, his words husky. "Help."

"Holy shit! Your face has been all over the news...Castiel Novak, right?" The man came closer, securing Cas by the shoulders. The man squinted into the shadowed face of the man here to help him, he couldn't see much as beams from the headlights blinded him. He'd forgotten how bright artificial light could be.

"Whoa. Dude, are those yours? Did you just..." The man trailed off, realizing how severe this was. If those pups really were as young as it looked, he needed to get this guy to a hospital, and stat. Cas felt strong hands help him up, guiding him back into the car.

* * *

Cas only came to underneath the bright, starchy white lights in the hospital. He'd been stripped of his ratty clothes and put into a white hospital gown with blue patterns. He curiously opened his eyes and looked down at the pinch he felt in his arm; just as he suspected, an I.V. He realized he was so thirsty. Finally, another realization hit him hard.

_Where are my babies._

He wildly reached up to rip the I.V. from his arm when a nurse stopped him, blocking his hand from reaching the needle.

"Sir, do you know who you are?" She asked in a kind, gentle voice.

"Yes." The man growled back. "My name is Castiel Novak. Nine months ago, I was working undercover for the Lupine Investigations Police Department on the Michael Christ case."

"Any memory loss whatsoever?" The nurse prompted, shining an annoying yellow light into his blue eyes.

"No. Unfortunately." Cas replied gruffly. "It was a routine drug bust. Everything seemed to be going fine, until they managed to separate me from my police pack and take me as a hostage. And then..." Cas swallowed, shutting his eyes. It all came rushing back. The constant beatings, trying to get information. The rape he'd resisted violently at first, but when he realized his efforts were futile he just let him have his way, emotionless eyes staring up at the ceiling and waiting for it to end as he pulsed slightly with his captor's thrusts. More beatings, knives slicing his arms and his chest, hot pokers and a broken hand. Being tossed out with a bag over his head in the middle of a forest, bound up, left to die, visibly pregnant with only a few months before he was due.

"A lot of people have been worried about you, Castiel." The nurse answered somberly. "You don't have to retell your experience if you don't want to. News crews are outside this hospital right now. Honey, you don't have to say one word to them."

"Thank you." Cas sighed. "Thank you." He added again, because there was no way he was going to keep retelling his "tragic" story to be plastered out on every newspaper and flash across every television screen.

"The young man who brought you in is part of the Lupine Police Force as well. He's going to take you to a safe place, a recent installment they've made by the police station. You'll only stay there until your apartment and belongings can be recovered."

"Where are my pups?" Cas asked wearily. "Please. Bring them to me."

"They're safe and sound, dear. They've been fed and are resting just a few rooms away." The nurse replied, but that didn't make him feel better at all. He needed them all in his line of sight, he felt panic rising in his throat.

"Bring them to me. Now." He weakly insisted, closing his eyes again and curling his fingers over the blanket. His heart fluttered uncomfortably, his face flushed with panic. Footsteps left the room.

There was a moment too brief for the same pair of footsteps to enter the room.

"How're you feelin', Officer Novak?" Cas recognized his rescuer's voice, and he peeked open his eyes. A man with sandy blonde hair was grinning slightly at him, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"Fine, considering." The werewolf answered briefly.

"I'm Dean. Winchester. We have a little holding house by the station we can keep you in until all this media dies down and we can get you situated again. I can take you as soon as you're ready to go." He offered, and Cas simply nodded once.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Why did you..." Dean started, clearing his throat nervously. "Why did you keep them?"

Cas looked away, his fingers curling tightly around his blanket in irritation. "You're an Alpha, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see how that has-" Dean started, but was quickly interrupted.

"They are my first litter." Cas explained wearily. "I could not bring myself to kill them."

"Shit, man." Dean came up and sat at the edge of the hospital bed, which squealed on protest. "You didn't have a husband or wife before all this happened? Not even a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Cas opened his eyes, his expression sorrowful as he looked into Dean's sympathetic face. He felt anger flash in his chest. "I don't want your pity." He growled.

"Okay, okay. I just...I'm sorry, man." Dean stumbled over his own words. "That you..."

"That I might never find a mate now? That I've been tainted? That no one wants to be mated to an Omega with the scent of another Alpha forever on his pups? I _know_, Dean." Cas spat, his voice acidic. _I kept them because they're the only thing I have left._

"Once we get you settle down I'm sure you'll feel better. We gotta sneak out the back to avoid the news crews. I can do it easy, though. Don't worry. I'll come back once the hospital's given you clearance, alright?" Dean softly patted his knee, his expression still pitying Cas.

The nurse came back into the room, handing Cas a tiny baby human swaddled in blue baby blankets with a tiny cap on. "Look who's changed already! Tough little boy, huh?"

Without a word, Cas took the child and brought him close to rest on his chest. He recognized him immediately, he had the same dark brown hair as his pup. James, his firstborn from the set of triplets. The baby was well-behaved, gurgling out a few noises and making tiny grabby-hands for Cas. Cas let him wrap his tiny, pink fingers around one of his, James made some sound between a tiny giggle and cough, opening clear, dark blue eyes wide with curiosity. He burbled, tiny pink lips shiny with drool and puckered like a fish.

"Hello." Cas said uncertainly. The baby gurgled again, his fingers sticky with drool as he held Cas's finger with a surprisingly tight grip.

"All three of them are very healthy. It's a good thing you managed to get help so quickly." The nurse gently brought over the two other baby wolves, still in their puppy form, sitting them on the bed where the grey and blonde furred puppies nuzzled toward the heat source.

"Yes." Cas replied, not quite sure what else to say. Even though he'd given birth just around 24 hours ago, it was still hard to think of these tiny creatures as his sons, when he still didn't have a mate. "May I have something to eat and drink?"

"I'll be right back, Officer." The nurse patted his hand and left the room. Castiel noticed a television remote and the small black TV hanging from the ceiling. He turned it on and turned the volume up, it went to the news station where a prim woman in a black blazer was speaking passionately about something.

"...found this morning. Our sources report that Officer Novak is in fact staying at Sacred Hearts Hospital, and has checked in with _three_ little bundles of joy, isn't that right Robert?"

"Yes, Karen, that is in fact correct! In a heartwarming tale of acceptance and love in a hopeless place, our beloved member of the police force Mister Castiel Novak was found this morning on the long stretch of road between Cedar Pines National Park and -"

Cas slammed the power button and threw the black remote as hard as he could against the wall, where it fell into a few plasticky pieces which clattered loudly to the floor, batteries rolling and pieces bouncing.

_My life is over. My life is over. _

Cas gripped the sides of his head tight, pulling his dark locks of hair and pinching his follicles painfully. Without a second thought, he ripped the IV from his arm, gathered up the three of his bastard pups that still smelled of his attacker, and began to try and make his escape.

He didn't get far before collapsing, and he smelled that aftershave-and-leather scent of Dean once again. He shook his shoulders, his voice tinny and faraway. _Are you okay? Cas, buddy, open your eyes! **Nurse**!_

"Ah, kid. What am I gonna do with you?" Dean sighed, gently cupping the weary man's exhausted face and smudging his thumb against his pale cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there :D! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and especially reviews! I hope I can make this a story that you guys enjoy :3 (Note: I really wanted to publish this earlier but there was a 503 error every time I tried to login! Sorry about that!)

A few more things to note!

Werewolves and nose touches: Werewolves are slightly more touchy than human beings, and some of their actions from their wolf form translate into their human form. The brief touching of noses is only done to people who are very close, like blood family or pack members. It is a greeting, farewell or sign of affection.

Packs: Not only blood family members can be a part of a pack, but often times a family does stick together. For example, all the members that work with Dean and live in the living quarters at the police station he considers part of his pack.

Last note! I don't know very much about police stations. I know most of this information is wrong, but hey. It's an AU, right? ;)

Please enjoy!

* * *

It was another few days before Cas was allowed to be released from the hospital. He had always been a man who loved to know current events and things going on in the world, it seemed to calm him. They wouldn't let him see the newspapers or watch news channels here, he figured it would be because he was plastered all over the headlines.

He used to love the news. He felt so different from the calm, composed man with the perfectly combed hair who would brew himself a cup of coffee, shrug on his suspenders and coat, and sit down to eat his breakfast with only the soft crinkle of a newspaper breaking the silence. He didn't mind those small moments of solitude at home, once he got on the job it was always so fast-paced.

Now, he couldn't stand the silence. He needed company and people almost at all times. He'd barely survived when they'd first dropped him in the forest, even in wolf form he'd been emaciated, and it didn't make it any easier that he was eating for many more. A few dumb rabbits and sheer luck were the only things that kept him alive. He didn't want to rethink about being all alone, giving birth for the very first time. The panic and utter lonliness he felt in the middle of nowhere, brooding trees stretching as far as the eye could see as he screamed and pushed, clutching hard at soil and wishing, pretending it was another person's hand.

They let him shave when they were confident he wasn't going to pass out in the middle of it. He looked into his eyes; hope-diamond blue, as his mother always described them. They were weary, bags puffy underneath they and swatches of purple underneath that. He looked so much older, even though it had been less than a year. _Congratulations, Castiel. You're a father now._

He slathered shaving cream onto his face and began to shave the course black hairs from his cheeks, above his lips, on his chin and on his neck. He splashed the cream off with warm water and stared at his reflection once again, sighing. He slapped his cheeks a couple of times in an attempt to wake himself up. And he could already hear his pups crying in the next room, probably wanting their next bottle feeding or their diapers changed.

When Cas came out of the small bathroom, towel drying his neck, he was very surprised to see Dean already holding one of his sons. This time he was dressed in his police uniform, a dark kind of black-navy with geometric bulk showing the bullet proof vest underneath and his bulky belt. He was gently bobbing the baby up and down, and he was talking to him, cooing even. Castiel was immediately consumed by panic and his protective instincts kicked into overdrive.

Cas dropped the fluffy white towel, his hands balling into fists by his sides as a growl ripped up his throat. "Put my son down. _Now_, Dean." Castiel snarled, feeling a few wolfish hairs sprout from the back of his neck, bristling and puffing up, purely an instinct when a Were felt threatened or was experiencing any kind of fight or flight emotion.

"Whoa, sorry. I forgot you'd still be kinda..jumpy, huh?" Dean said gently, laying down the little boy and Cas felt himself relax once again. Dean dragged his fingers along the boy's rounded tummy and the baby giggled, his toothless mouth stretching into a pink smile, and he flailed his arms.

"So. Three little boys, huh?" Dean asked, turning away from the tiny crib to face Cas, an easy smile on his face. "You know, that's considered pretty lucky. Most boys wind up being Alphas...so they don't have to leave home like Omegas. Perfect if you want a large pack. I know I do."

Cas squinted, feeling extremely irritable. "Of course. 'Good luck.' " His voice rumbled bitterly, and he made air quotes. "It seems to be what I've been having lately."

"Hey, man. You know I didn't mean it like that. Just tryin' to lighten you up a little bit." Dean leaned back onto the wall and crossed his arms and ankles.

"I assume you're here because the hospital issued my release." Cas changed the subject, coming up to the crib and gently taking out one of the crying babies, fitting him easily into his arms and tucking his head into the crook of his neck, gently patting his back.

"Yup. Unfortunately, your landlord sold your apartment after you'd been missing for a while and the news is going nuts. You'll be under our protection down at that little addition down at the station, until we can get your life situated again." Dean went to gently swipe the baby's soft head of blonde hair, but he was met with a warning growl from Cas. "Sheesh. Sor-_ry_." He laughed, taking his hand away again and tucking it into his utility belt. "They got names?"

"Of course they have names." Cas snapped back.

"Well, you wanna tell me what they are?" Dean chuckled. Cas wondered how he could be so patient with him when he was obviously pushing him away.

"This one I'm holding is Daniel." Cas sighed. "The other two are James and William."

"So, Jamie, Will and Danny boy?" Dean flashed him a teasing grin.

"No. James, William and Daniel." Cas replied defiantly.

"Alright, bud. I think you'll feel better once you're out of this damn place." Dean clapped him on the back. "Let's go."

* * *

"I don't need a wheelchair, Dean." Cas insisted, refusing to sit down in the flimsy hospital contraption.

"I don't want you collapsing halfway to the car." Dean shot back, pointing at the seat. "C'mon, Cas." Dean whined. "It's only gonna be for thirty seconds. Then me 'n you can ditch this thing forever. Sound good?"

"Fine." Cas huffed, touching the small furry triplets reassuring in their soft blanket sling and let Dean wheel him into the elevator on the first floor.

When the elevator door opened, Cas squinted and saw dark shapes outside, suggesting a small mob. "I thought you said the back was clear."

Dean growled angrily, biting down on his jaw. "Shit. Some greedy nurse must have tipped them off and made a mean pile of dough for it."

Cas felt a flutter of panic in a world he couldn't control. "What are we...supposed to do now?" He asked timidly, letting himself be vulnerable for once with Dean after he'd been bitter and snappy all day. He looked to the police officer with wide eyes, biting down on his lip.

"I guess we'll have to get through it." Dean sighed. "See that black GMC? That's our getaway car. If we just get that far, we're golden."

Cas squinted, making out the car Dean described and the redhead rocking out to some song behind the wheel.

"We can wait. I just thought you wanted to get out of here." Dean's voice was compassionate, he gently touched Cas's shoulder. It made him feel just a little better.

"Let's get out of here." He sighed, cradling the babies close and shutting his eyes. He was suddenly relieved he had followed Dean's advise and used the wheelchair.

"Okay. It'll be only ten seconds. Just..know I got you, alright?" Dean began to push him down the hall. The doors parted, and a buzz of human voices roared and cameras flashed.

"Hey! Clear the way, godammit!" Dean barked, as the voices got louder and louder.

"Mr. Novak, what are your thoughts on the police force and their role in enforcing drug trade-"

"Sir, what do you have to say about pro-life versus abortion and the right for a-"

"Mr. Novak, do you believe that Mr. Michael Christ deserves the death sentence for crimes against you and countless others-"

"Clear the way! The guy just gave birth, have a little common decency!" Dean snarled behind him, pushing padded black microphones away and shoving probing cameras away as well. Cas squinted at the bright, flashing lights and sheilded his face with one hand, holding the tiny puppies close to his stomach with the other hand. Finally, they made it to the car and the door abruptly shut off the loud shouting and camera snaps.

Both Dean and Cas sighed, resting into the cool leather of the seats and trying to ignore the tapping of the obnoxious paparazzi who were then rapping on the window. The redhead twisted around and grinned at the two of them.

"Captain," Charlie grinned brightly, one hand on the steering wheel and one giving Dean a little salute.

"Bradbury," Dean nodded back, playfully sticking out his tongue at her. "And I thought I told you to stop using that title."

"Not gonna pass up a salute, Winchester." She looked to Cas and shot him an easy smile. "Sorry 'bout all that. I tried to get as close as I could."

"Thank you." Cas replied, gently smoothing his thumb along a pup's grey head as he whined a little and yawned. The car smoothly sped down the road, Charlie humming loudly along to the radio. "I'm Charlie, by the way. And a lot of people are following your story, Castiel."

"Yes. I'm aware." He sighed. "I wish it weren't that way."

The short car ride to the station was mostly silent, and the car slowed and came to a stop.

"Well, here we are." Charlie announced as she shut off the engine for the large black car. "Living quarters are in the back of the station, most of us live there at least part-time. Dean's been buzzing around like a little worker bee trying to set up your room, haven't you?"

"Shuddup." Dean coughed, getting a little bit red in the face. "Look. It's the least I can do."

Charlie opened the door for Cas and extended a hand to help him out of the car. "What good little pups, staying all nice and still and tiny like that for you, huh?" She smiled, fiddling with a droopy brown ear. Cas bit back an instinctive growl, but he still stiffened slightly.

"Yes. They seem to have a good survival instinct, they know when it's better to be smaller. I haven't had any of them change unexpectedly on me yet." Cas smiled and gently pressed them closer to his body.

"And they switch between the two forms often, right?" Charlie began to lead them through the station.

"Yes. Well...fairly often." Cas felt a little overwhelmed again. He hardly knew anything about kids, he wasn't prepared to be having them any time soon. Needless to say he'd never even cracked open a baby book.

"I studied were-pediatrics for a little while, 'till I realized it wasn't really my thing." Charlie chuckled. "But it's good if they switch between the two a lot. They need to work harder than most babies, learning how to live in two bodies."

Cas nodded somberly. "They are very strong. I'm very happy that they are healthy, even after...after everything." He faltered, a slight shudder running down his spine.

"Me too." Charlie flashed him a warm smile. "C'mon. We have a surprise for you."

Behind the police station was another building, it wasn't flashy at all but a humble light green with white trims around the windows and green copper gutters. Behind it was a vast forrest; Cas inhaled, sighing. He loved that smell of cedars and pines.

"You wandered into somewhat of a small district." Dean explained. "Lupine police only take care of incidents with other weres. They're ain't that large of a population here, even less weres than humans. So, the station might be a little more laidback than you're used to."

Charlie opened the door and led them through the building past the common room with a fireplace, television, sofa and mini kitchenette.

"So, men to the left and ladies to the right." Charlie waved her hand at the signs which divided the hallway leading from the common room. "We just got a guy to move out, Roy. The little bitch was transferred here a few months ago, no one liked 'im very much."

Dean shook his head, annoyed. "Nope."

"But! Now he's gone." Charlie clasped her hands together. "And look who we got moving in. Officer Castiel Novak, hotshot city man with the most drug busts under his belt from here to NYC." Charlie beamed. "Now, go on! See what Winchester's been busting his butt for this whole time!" She winked and nudged him through the doorway to the male side of the home.

Dean scowled at her and began to lead him through the hallway with small bedrooms to every side, but each had a large and open walkway with no door. "These are always here when we need them, usually a place to crash between shifts or hop in the shower. I probably sleep in my room here at the station maybe threeish nights a week." Dean motioned him to one room to his left. "So, here we are. You can stay until you can snatch up a new apartment or until the whole media hype dies down, I mean.." He trailed off as Cas stared at the small, open room. "As long as you need police protection."

Cas narrowed his eyes as he saw the large banner that spelled out in large sharpie letters, "Thank You For Your Service, Mr. Novak!" There were hampers full of supplies underneath it; baby bottles, boxes of diapers, little fuzzy baby onesies, hats and socks. There were rattles and teethers and little toys of all kinds, all in baby yellows, blues and greens. Cas felt a kind of anger deep in his chest, and he looked away and clenched his teeth together.

"They're donations." Dean explained, his voice softening as he saw Cas's reaction. "From the were community."

"I don't want them." Cas growled. He refused to look at the hampers again, his eyes lowering to the ground in shame. "I'm not a charity case."

"People are just trying to help you, Cas." Dean replied somewhat stubbornly.

"Just take that goddamn sign down." Cas spat, turning his back to the cheery "Thank You For Your Service!" sign and looked at the rest of the room instead. Dean heaved a sigh and Cas could hear the ripping of paper as he tore it down, and Cas sighed a little in relief.

He didn't want to be seen as a hero. He didn't want to be seen as someone who needed help. He just wished he could have his normal life back; the youngest officer back in his department at a mere twenty years old, unmated, not even with his first heat yet- his family were notorious late bloomers, usually getting their first heat in their low twenties. That was fine with Castiel, it meant more time to get his life in check. He was set up for the perfect life, the perfect job, the perfect mate. Now, his whole life was ruined. Who would want an impure Omega with severe PTSD and ugly scars all over his body from the torture and interrogation? He was damaged goods. Tainted, unwanted.

Cas quickly pushed away from Dean and carefully took the sling from his chest and began to set the puppies down one by one on the soft wolf bed. They squealed a little as they nuzzled down into the brand new material, wriggling their stubby legs and burying their noses in and smelling their new home. Cas figured Dean had set up this bed for him and the pups- the bed was in the shape of most dog beds but much larger, in an oval shape with short walls so the babies would be safe inside. It was made of a sof plush material and was pushed up against the corner of the room.

The walls were a bare white with high, slatted windows, and it was small enough to be snug. There was also a small sink, shower and a pull-down plastic changing station that Cas knew Dean had installed just a few days ago. It wasn't exactly the best circumstances, but it would do for now.

Cas transformed into his wolf form, he was around the size of a large mastiff, and his back came to around Dean's waist. Alphas were usually much larger, it wouldn't surprise Cas if Dean's alternate form would have a back that would rise above his shoulder as a human. The jet black wolf sniffed and picked his way over the plush walls and dejectedly plopped down in the bed,his back pressed to the wall as he nudged the pups protectively to his stomach area with his jaw and nose. A few of them had turned back into their human form, one baby hugged around Castiel's ebony snout and decided that was the perfect place for a nap. He felt the soft cheek pressing to the top of his nose and felt a warm trickle of drool seep into the short hairs there.

"I'll um...be in the main office if you need me, kay? And anyone else there would be happy to help you. If you need anything, the whole force-"

Dean was interrupted by a peeved growl.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll shut up now." Dean had barely walked ten feet when his cell phone trilled loudly. He checked the caller ID...

"Sam!" He answered the phone happily. "Man, what's up?"

"I saw you on the news." Sam replied. "Dude, they've been replaying the same clip of you pushing that kid in the wheelchair and you shoving cameras away so much even I'm sick of your face." He joked.

"It's good to hear from you, Sammy." Dean smiled. "And you're coming home in just a week. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to get out of this hellhole." Sam twirled the coiled cord of the jail phone with one finger. "Hey, I got a glimpse of the tv from here. Channel 6. Watch it with me so I can get some information from the source and cut the bullshit."

"Sounds great." Dean answered curtly before flopping onto the worn, old couch and turning on the television.

"...Officer Castiel Novak was just twenty years old when he was kidnapped into the infamous drug cartel, headed by the druglord who goes by Michael Christ and his blood brother Lucifer. Although evidence from numerous crime scenes confirmed Mr. Novak to have perished, just three days ago he was found by another police officer in the small town of Cedar Hills. Because he was announced as dead, Mr. Novak's Will had been followed and most of his possessions were lost. The Lupine Police of Cedar Hills are holding him under police custody until legalities can be sorted out and the young, albiet unexpected, father can get his life back on track. Cedar Hills is a small town, quiet community who loves to give. The society had a large donation drive for the werewolf, collecting supplies and toys for his three newborn sons. A nurse from the hospital confirms he was healthy and checked out of the hospital this morning, escored by Captian Winchester of the Cedar Hills Lupine Police Department."

"Great, here it is again." Sam said, and Dean could practically hear him rolling his eyes through the phone.

There was a clip of Dean pushing Cas in the wheelchair as cameras flashed almost non-stop, and the kid shielded his squinting eyes from the flashes. They cut to clips of Dean's fingers clasped over lenses and reeling footage as he shoved cameras away, his voice muffled as he yelled and shoved his way through the crowd. Dean's heart sunk when he saw the pure fear in Cas's blue eyes as he hid behind the back of his hand.

"Dean?" He heard Sam's voice on the line. "They're saying I have to hang up soon. Is all that true?"

"Yeah." Dean said gruffly. "God, he's pretty shaken up still."

"One thing before I go." Sam seemed rushed. "Dean, don't you dare fuck that poor kid."

"Wh-Sam, what the hell?" Dean barked defensively.

"I know you better than anyone, Dean." Sam sighed. "Just trust me on this one. Stay away from that wolf."

Dean quickly turning off the television. He didn't want to hear about the bullshit about a caring community and coming together to lend a helping hand, when the wolf in the back room was depressed and rejected everything he was given.

"Fine," Dean huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the follows, favorites and reviews, guys! The more I get the more frequently I'll try and update! Please enjoy this next chapter :3

Brief author's notes!

Cor is Latin for heart. You'll see why soon.

I probably won't reveal the babies' other father until later.

And Dean and Cas are probably going to take a little longer forming their relationship than other A/O fics. Sorry, that's just typically how I write things and it feels weird when I try to change that. Hopefully that's alright with all of you!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Dean woke with a jolt when he heard a blood-curdling scream come from what used to be that shitbag Roy's room. Dean scrambled and fell off the couch where he'd fallen asleep with a beer in hand.

"Cas?" He shouted, because not like that scream hadn't already woken everyone in the living quarters up.

When Dean made it to the room, he saw a pair of reflective green orbs in the dark and a deep, guttural growling.

"Hey, look. It's okay. It's just me, Dean. Remember me?" He inched forward and the large black beast shrunk backward, the growl rumbling even louder that was just about to break into a snarl.

Dean took careful steps forward, as he finally dropped to his knees in front of the large dog bed. Cas had stopped growling by now, but his snout was still wrinkled in a warning snarl. Dean gently took his head and pressed the tip of his nose to Castiel's cold, wet one. He could feel the creature's head trembling underneath his palms, and his thick dog breath brushed against Dean's face.

Dean knew that all he had to do was make one quick move and he could bite his entire face off. He knew he was making himself extremely vulnerable in this position, but he was doing it so Cas wouldn't have to feel like he was the one vulnerable.

"It's just me." Dean reassured him again, speaking barely above that of a whisper. He finally felt the cold, wet wolf nose turn into the soft, squishy human flesh. Hands grabbed at his shirt, twisting the material as his hands shook violently and he lowered his head in shame, trembling all over. Dean's nose was now planted in the middle of Cas's messy dark hair, and he was overwhelmed by his scent; he still smelled of nature, like uprooted soil and cedar wood and clear, cold-watered streams. There was also the underlying scent of something sweet, like honeysuckles. Dean breathed in again, because _damn_. Someone make this shit into a candle.

"I'm sorry I awoke you." Cas's voice was small and weak , but his hands were still gripping very strongly and tightly to Dean's soft cotton shirt. "I didn't mean to scream."

"Hey, no worries. I got my shift in just about an hour anyway." Dean put his hand on his jittery shoulder. "Come with me. You gotta calm down, you can't go back to sleep like this."

"I can't leave my pups." Cas whispered, reaching out and touching a tiny human's arm reassuringly and letting the baby's tiny pink hand curl around his thumb.

"Good thing one of the donations was a baby monitor. Batteries included." Dean waggled his eyebrows, making his way over to the donation hampers and there was the sound of thin cardboard being ripped open. "Just...pop these suckers on in there...and..."

Cas looked wearily at him as he brought up the monitor to his mouth and handed Cas the other one.

"Houston, we have a problem. Over." Dean joked with a tiny grin as his voice echoed fuzzily into the tiny white speaker Cas was holding. Cas only met him with a tired glance, blinking his bleary blue eyes.

"If they do so much as make a peep you'll hear it." Dean set the monitor among the soft plush of the bed, next to a tiny sandy-blond puppy who sniffed curiously at the foreign plastic object before letting out a tiny sniffle and plopping his chin back down onto the fuzzy cotton.

"So, how about something to drink?" Dean helped him up and Cas held tightly to his baby monitor as they made their way to the kitchen. Dean flicked on the lights, which seemed brighter than usual. The oven clock flashed 1:17 am, and the whole world was quiet except for the lazy, distant chirp of crickets. It was so early that it felt like time was suspended, irrelevant, like him and Dean were the only people in the whole world who were awake.

Cas sat down at the tiny table, taking a few deep breaths and holding his head in his hands, his fingers partway through his dark hair as it flopped over his fingers.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" Dean asked softly, his voice loud in the silence.

"Non-caffeinated tea, please." Cas answered, still not lifting his eyes from the table.

Dean turned on the coffee machine and lit the stove, filling the kettle with water.

Dean rifled through the pantry. "We got, let's see, Orange tea, Peppermint, Green, Earl Grey, or Black tea."

"Peppermint, please." Cas sighed, now beginning to gently massage his temples in small circles.

Dean sat down with him as they waited for the coffee to brew and the tea kettle to whistle.

"So." Dean huffed as he pulled a chair out and sat on it backwards, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Tell me about these drugs, Cas. Seems like an officer like you knows your stuff. And it seems like the only thing everyone else wants to talk about is the other stuff. Frankly, I'm tired of hearing about that."

"Finally." Cas smiled slightly, with the hint of a laugh at the end, a small relieved puff of air, and Dean returned the small gestures with a beaming smile of his own.

"You were trying to bust one of Michael and Lucifer's guys, huh?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded just a little.

"Yes. They've all been using and distributing the werewolf drug Coramphetamine, aka Cor. It's like liquid human heart without all that excess flesh, just the chemicals in it that effect us werewolves. The street name for it is-" Cas was interrupted.

"Cupid's Dream." Dean growled, running his fingers through his short, dark blonde hairs. "I know."

Castiel frowned just slightly. "I thought you said you don't do many drug busts in this police county."

"We don't." Dean agreed. "Really awful drug, ain't it? It's addictive tendencies, nasty withdrawal, the strength that comes with it...no wonder so many weres start one day and never stop."

"Who...?" Cas started, trailing off.

"My dad. He OD'd a few years ago. Sammy said he never would, but an old girlfriend got him hooked and he was, uh, he was _hooked_. Line and sinker, the whole shebang." Dean shrugged, clearly trying to contain the pain behind a stern mask.

"Sam?" Cas asked quietly, clasping his hands in his lap and yawning.

"My kid brother. I tried to help Sam quit on his own, but he just couldn't. I...had to do it, you know? I had to get him into a jail. Now he's clean, one-hundred percent, and he's getting back out next week." Dean smiled slightly at Cas. "He forgives me. He tells me he's glad I could help him." He looked distant for a second, before he looked Cas straight in the eyes.

"You ever tried it?" Dean demanded, cocking an eyebrow.

Cas wordlessly shook his head.

"Good. Don't." Dean said gruffly, standing up again as the tea kettle began to whistle. He still seemed a slightly angry as he ripped open the paper square for the tea and stirred in a spoonful of honey. He set the mug down with a clink in front of Cas, who finally let go of the baby monitor he'd been practically strangling and took it gratefully. He curled his hands around the steaming cup, welcoming the warmth that began to seep into his chilled fingers.

"You feeling any better?" Dean asked, his back to Cas as he fiddled with the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"A little bit." Cas spoke up softly. "I suppose it's a good idea to get out of bed and walk around. It makes the nightmares fade faster." He took a small sip of the tea, careful not to burn his mouth. "Talking with someone too. I'm...calmer now."

"Glad I could help." Dean grunted, taking a swig of his coffee and taking his bulletproof vest from a hanger just by the door a few feet from the kitchen entrance and buckling it on, the snaps loud and clear in the silence of night. "Trust me, I know how to get rid of nightmares. Me 'n Sam- it's basically hardwired by now. I watched my mom die in front of me in a house fire when I was five, Sam was the one who found dad in the bathtub. I ain't exactly Mr. Suburbs, you know, if you want someone to talk to."

Cas nodded at him, taking another sip of tea. "Thank you. For the tea."

Dean waved at the cupboard flippantly. "Plenty more where that came from." He joked. He knew Cas wasn't only thanking him for the tea.

A few tiny dog whines came fuzzily through the monitor, and a soft crying. Cas ran a hand through his disheleved black locks, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I should go back to bed. Have fun on your morning patrol."

"I will." Dean smiled at him. "Do you want some donuts for breakfast? I can't be a cop without living up to at least one stereotype."

"That sounds..nice. Thank you." Cas took the monitor but left the tea as he stood up from his chair, rubbing his eye again. Dean thought he looked cute as hell when he was sleepy.

_Remember what Sam said, ass. _

_What, I can't have private thoughts? I just won't act on them! _

"G'night, Cas. Sweet dreams only, okay?" Dean briefly touched noses with him before beginning to pull on the shirt part of his uniform.

"Good night, Dean." Cas yawned and began to shuffle down the hallway.

"Cas, wait-!" Dean blurted. He figured the time to ask was now or never. "Who...who's their father?" He said tentatively, regretting those words the instant they were out of his mouth.

Cas paused for a second, his back still to Dean, he bowed his head and shook it slowly from side to side. He licked his lips before answering, his voice more low than usual.

"I am." Cas answered. "That's the only thing that matters to me."

Dean felt his heart squeeze in his chest. _Fuck. I fucked up._ "I'm sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have asked. That's not my business." Dean's bullet proof vest suddenly felt a size too small.

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas sighed before disappearing down the hall. Dean cursed himself silently, before finishing as much coffee as he could in a large swig. He went to go wake his partner for today's patrol, Jo. She sure as hell was going to club his ears when he'd tell her about what he'd said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much everybody for your reviews and encouragement :) Hopefully I will be able to get this on a roll soon! I finally finished all my apps, so hopefully I will have more time on my hands for this little story :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

When Dean came back from his very early morning patrol with Jo, carrying his hot box of donuts and smiling a little to himself when he thought about how maybe it would bring a smile to Cas's face, even if that was only briefly.

He and Jo froze outside, and Dean let out an angry growl. The two of them looked extremely angry as they looked at the large red letters spray painted on the wall underneath the living room window.

WHORE'S HOUSE

"Really?" Dean gripped his paper coffee cup a little tighter, in danger of crushing it. "This happened while we were out?"

"Relax. The person who did this must be pretty stupid, to have left their paint can when they were done." Jo nodded at the discarded can, half hidden in a bush. "We'll clean this up before he sees it. We'll fingerprint and get the guy who did this." She then only whispered only to him, "off the record."

Dean finally smiled a little and nudged her shoulder. "My girl."

Jo winked and opened the door for him. "I'll get the evidence bag."

"Cas! Donuts!" Dean called into the depths of the men's quarters as he then took off all his clunky gear and sat down at the small table with Jo.

"Kev's gonna come in today." Jo spoke though her mouth full of plain glaze. "Him and Charlie are going to do some intense computer shit and get those tapes from where that guy was bludgened a few days ago outside of Wal-mart. Also, I'm gonna get them to fingerprint out little vandal."

"Hmm." Dean grunted back, rubbing his eyes. He hated the graveyard shift, cruising around in the dead of night with a tired and grumpy Jo. Nothing even happened in this tiny ass town anyway. Of course, _now_ she was peppy and awake. Still, he could never be angry with a member of his pack for long. Dean noticed Cas still hadn't come out for breakfast.

"Think he's mad at me?" Dean asked, biting down on a donut hole. "That's why he's not coming out here?"

"Hell, Dean, I'd be pretty goddamn mad at you." Jo remarked, rolling her eyes and slugging Dean a little on the shoulder. "I mean, the guy's been here one day. And he's here to seek refuge from the shitstorm going on, not have you poke him too. Just don't do anything that stupid again. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Dean shrugged and swigged down some black coffee. He put it back down on the table, swallowed, and avoided Jo's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on him." Dean grunted, standing up and trying to hide his reddening face.

Jo chuckled and Dean made his was down to Cas's room.

"Cas, hey, look man, I'm sor-" He lowered his voice when he saw the young man was out like a light, his snores lightly rumbling in the air. A brown-haired baby was sleeping on his chest, the light and dark-haired ones by his side. One of them was crying softly, nudging into the passed out Cas for attention.

"Ah, c'mere." Dean whispered, leaning down and taking the little blond one into his arms. "Your dad's trying to get some sleep. Do you need your diaper changed?" Dean wrinkled up his nose but lifted the baby and smelled his diaper. Nope, it just smelled like baby powder, polyester and absorbant gel.

"You're hungry then, huh? Maybe you want a little attention?" Dean was careful to be quiet as he grabbed a packet of baby formula and a brand new bottle from the donation baskets. He pushed them into his belt as the kid smushed his cheek onto his shoulder and wriggled a little, attempting to kick his legs as he began to fuss.

"Shhh, baby. Daniel, right? Daddy's trying to sleep." Dean walked quietly from the room, bobbing the baby up and down and patting the squishy-soft baby skin of his back.

Dean kissed the thin and soft hairs on his head and inhaled before pulling away. Underneath the overwhelming smell of new baby skin, he definitely smelled Cas there, but there was something else there too. The other half smelled like sweltering, grass-drooping, heatwave-inducing summer air, and steely welding fumes. Weird.

"I wonder why he kept you, baby." Dean whispered softly, mainly in an attempt to try and settle him down before he'd get his bottle ready. "He could have done anything, really, and no one would have ever known. Suffocated you? Buried you? Maybe...drowned you?" Dean made blubbing noises and waggled his fingers. The baby looked in wonder at his moving fingers and stopped crying, his lips puckering and drool oozing down his tiny chin. He reached for his fingers, making little noises and finally laughing a little as Dean waggled them again. Dean booped his nose.

"You have no idea what I'm saying, huh? That's probably a good thing. It says a lot about your dad, doesn't it? He could have gotten rid of all of you, and no one would have ever suspected a thing. He's a good man, your daddy."

He made his way to the kitchen, and Jo had to cover her mouth with her hand to hold in her squeal. "Ohmigod, he's so _cute_!" Jo smiled brightly, making grabby hands. "Let me hold him while you make that bottle! Awwww, Dean, lookit! He's _smiling_ at me!"

Dean grinned and carefully handed the kid over to Jo. "He smiles at everybody, don't think you're anything special."

"Shut your mouth, Winchester." Jo shot back before cooing to the baby. "Aren't you just silly? Who's silly? Whatcha lookin' at? Why do you look so surprised, silly?"

"Say 'silly' one more time and I'm smacking you." Dean joked, preparing his bottle.

Just then, Dean heard a loud, panicked cry from the werewolf's room, as the then came striding out.

"_DEAN_!" Cas bellowed, coming into the kitchen and shoving him against the fridge, gripping his shirt tightly and gritting his teeth. "_Never _touch my child again without my permission." He growled, pinning Dean hard against the cold metal. His eyes were still glazed with sleep, dark swatches were underneath, his bedhead out of control. His breath was hitched, his heart pounding so loudly that Dean could just faintly pick it up with his werewolf hearing.

"Sorry. I just thought you'd want some sleep." Dean said quietly. Still, he kept his posture distinctly Alpha as he waited for Cas to let go of him. Cas finally frowned, took his hands off Dean and immediately took the baby from Jo's arms, tucking him in close and pressing his nose to his hair. Cas closed his eyes, softly rocking the baby, when Dean realized how _pale_ he was. He looked like that had scared him shitless.

"Shit. Cas, look, I'm sorry. He was crying and you were totally out.." Dean scrubbed the back of his head. "It won't happen again." Dean mustered a smile and pointed to an open chair. "I, um, we got you some breakfast. I think the little guy's hungry too." He handed him the bottle, and Cas took it almost guiltily. He avoided Dean's eyes and sat down, fitting the bottle into the baby's mouth and the air was filled with tiny suckling noises and muffled cries.

"I-I apologize." Cas whispered, still not lifting his eyes. "I have nightmares sometimes about losing them. It's not easy having pups who could be stolen away by some of the worst Were drug lords in the nation. And there's...hormones. I believe." He tentatively took a small bite of donut.

Dean normally wouldn't have noticed something as small as Cas saying 'lords', as in, more than one. He had a sneaking suspicion that would not leave him alone.

Cas never left his babies for more than a few minutes. But he had to go to the bathroom sometime, right? Dean waited for the perfect moment, tapping his foot impatiently as he listened to Charlie and Kevin banter back and forth as they clacked away at keyboards, Jo had snuck away to paint over the vandalism outside.

Dean heard the bathroom door close and he excused himself. "Uh, I gotta go take a leak." He mumbled and the two computer geeks barely acknowledged him. He moved in, coming up to the babies where they were sleeping in Cas's room. They were all cuddled together in the middle of the bed, two human and one pup, and Dean had second thoughts.

_Shit. I'm literally about to smell babies. Is this creepy..?_

But he just _had_ to find this out. Dean came toward them and lowered his head, taking a deep sniff of the first one. Part Cas, the smell of nature and honeysuckles, and part heat and steel, like what he'd smelled before. He smelled the dark brown puppy, and it was the same.

_You're just being paranoid. _

Still, he had to be sure. He deeply inhaled for the last child, and stifled a gasp. It was _different_. It was completely different. Half Cas again, obviously, but the other half smelled like a fresh, freezing cold snowfall and storm clouds ripe with lightning.

_What the hell?_ Dean smelled again, maybe his mind was playing tricks on itself. Nope, it definitely was different than the other two children.

Dean realized his hunch had been confirmed. _They have different fathers._

"Holy shit." Dean muttered under his breath. "Holy shit, Cas."

It came crashing down on him what this meant had happened to Cas, and he felt his gut twist. Heats were the only time a Were could conceive, but the success rates were typically incredibly high. They must have shared him within the pack like a damn object, when having sex with him in heat would be the most satisfying for them. Dean suddenly felt very sick to his stomach, and he sat up straight.

Cas was already in the doorway, holding his little white baby monitor. Dean looked from Cas's white speaker to the one nestled in the bed. _Fuck_. He should have known he'd still even be keeping tabs on them at all times. He'd heard him mumble.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked wearily. Dean had no idea how to respond as he stared up at him, his cheeks burning from being caught red-handed. Cas shook his head slowly. "I should have known. You always want to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, don't you?"

"They smell different. From each other." Dean said lamely, still sitting down, because he had no idea how to respond.

"I am aware of that." Cas seethed, standing rigid in the doorway, gripping the monitor so tightly it looked like he were trying to crush it.

"The one with the black hair-his name is Will, right? He..he has a different father." Dean spoke up again, and Cas seemed to get even more angry. _Dammit_, Dean thought. _You can never keep your stupid mouth shut, can you? _

"Yes. He does." Cas replied, trying to keep an even voice even though his hands were now in tight fists. "But this is not any of your business."

Dean finally stood up and sized up to Cas. "You're under our roof, you're living with my pack. So I can make it my business." He growled.

Cas looked away, biting his lip. He was breathing unevenly now, shuddering out breaths. Dean smelled the strong scent of saline in the air, and he looked to see a tear trial down his cheek. Dammit, now he'd made him cry.

"What was one of the first things I ever told you to do?" Cas spoke softly, his voice surprisingly strong. Cas still avoiding Dean's eyes.

"To not pity you." Dean frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. Now get out of my room. Now." Cas growled, baring his teeth and sneering.

"I am the captain of this wing, Mr. Novak." Dean replied, straightening up and strengthening his stance. "These living quarters and everyone who resides here are my responsibility. So, as a captain and an Alpha, I would like some respect." He used his monotone, commanding voice that he usually used during altercations, frowning down slightly at the dark-haired Were.

"That's the thing, isn't it?" Castiel faced him as well, keeping a shoulder-wide stance as he squared off against Dean. "Of course. An Alpha. You believe you are entitled. You may be the captain of Cedar Hills Lupine Police, Dean, but I thrive in the city, completing drug busts that would eat _you_ alive." He snarled, shoving Dean's shoulders, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. "You believe I am below you? Because I'm an Omega? Get your head out of your ass." He pushed roughly past Dean, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and gathering the children into his arms.

"Cas. That's not what I meant." Dean sighed. "I...I just care about my pack, okay? I care about what happens under this roof. I care about...Cas, I care about you too."

The man didn't meet his eye. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean finally bit back another rude response and left the room, going outside to help Jo repaint the front of the house, a bad sour feeling deep in his stomach.

Dean came back into the house a little while later and peeked into Cas's room, hoping to apologize to him. He was still not in his bedroom, and he heard a few noises from the bathroom nearby.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean rapped on the bathroom door. There wasn't much privacy within a pack anyway. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I've never met a male Omega before...that's not excuse, I know. I just..what I did was wrong and-"

Dean cut himself off mis-sentence when he heard a strangled whimper of pain from behind the door.

"Bud, you okay in there?" Dean asked guiltily.

"I'm..I'm just..I'm fine." Cas sputtered in the bathroom, breathing hard and resting his cheek on the porcelain of the bathtub, pain shooting up his stomach, fever blazing so hot within him he had a feeling like he was going to evaporate. This was not normal, he knew he shouldn't be going into heat this soon after giving birth. There was something wrong with his body, the chemicals that balance it. He whimpered again, burying his face in his arms.

"Cas, I'm getting-oh, _hnnng_, cas, _fuck _that's strong." Dean slid forward onto the door, his knees somehow buckling on him.

"Cas, are you going into heat?" He tried to speak as clearly as he could through the door.

"I..I.." Cas's voice was scared and muffled as his voice came through the door. "Dean please don't come in here."

Dean felt his blood rushing and pounding in his heart as that sweet, overwhelming scent filled his nose. "Just hold on, okay? I'm going into the supply room to get you something. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Dean..please..." Cas whimpered, trying to cool himself with the tiles and the bathtub but nothing was working. He felt something warm running down his legs, a mixture of blood and something else. He was shaking hard, fingers trembling as he gripped tightly onto the edge of the white tub. Memories flashed into this head, and he whimpered as tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. This was only his second heat, after his attackers had forced it prematurely and fucked him until he was numb and trembling and begging through broken sobs for it to stop. That was nine months ago.

Dean strode quickly into the Women's quarters, a place he'd only ventured in once before on accident.

"Hey!" He heard a startled voice and he only caught a short glimpse of Jo before she'd quickly covered herself up with a towel, she'd scrubbed off all the paint that had been on her arms. She gave him a bitchface and scowled at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Jo, shit. Sorry." Dean averted his eyes and his face turned a little red. "Uh..look, I just need to know where you guys keep your suppressants. I think Cas just went into heat and there's some PTSD linked there- I need something fast-acting. Asap."

"Oh, shit." Charlie strode into the room, her makeup halfway done. "I mean, is he okay?"

"I don't know." Dean felt his guts writhe deep inside him. "Just...show me where they are?"

Charlie beckoned and he stumbled into the women's room, awkwardly waiting as Charlie swung the mirror open and dug through rattling pill boxes and finally grasped one, putting it in Dean's large and calloused palm, and he curled his fingers around it gratefully.

"Any chance you got a gas mask?" Dean joked with a chuckle. "I know you guys can't smell it, but it's...uhh, pretty overwhelming."

Charlie shot him a very sisterly look and crossed her arms. "I could just as easily go in there, you know. Dean Winchester I swear to God if you can't control yourself-"

"Yes, I can." Dean growled back, his voice low and rumbling as he gritted his teeth.

"You'd better. His first heat was forced, and I don't even want to think about the kind of shit those people put him through. He's got some serious scars, bro, and I won't let you rip those open again." Charlie frowned and took his hands in hers, calming him down a little as rage was building in his chest. "Just promise me. Promise me you'll be gentle with him?"

"Of course." Dean frowned. Fuck, that dosn't mean it was going to be any easier.

"Hurry up then, ass." Charlie patted him on the shoulder and he stumbled out of the bathroom, muttering another 'sorry!' as he passed Jo again in her bath towel on the way out, and went to the bathroom in the men's quarters where Cas was hiding. He heard tiny muffled sobs from behind the door, and he pounded hard with his knuckles, squeezing the cardboard box in his sweaty palms. He tried to breathe as little as possible as the strong scent was even coming through the door.

"Cas. Cas, open this door."

Castiel tried to answer, but he couldn't speak through the sobs.

"Cas!" Dean's voice was panicked, he knocked hard on the door. "Hey, can you hear me?!"

Cas squeezed his eyes shut, pain ripping up his insides. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. The memories got worse, as he remembered every press of a groping hand, the touches that his body craved but his mind repulsed, every thrust was rough and completely void of love, yanking his face to tilt back by the back of his head and ripping his hair out, a cock shoved into his mouth, knees squeezing his ears, touches and tugs from all sides, wet tongues sliding over his neck and nibbling at his skin. And when it was all over, they'd left him sticky and filthy and shoved away like trash after his heat subsided in a dark, concrete room on the floor.

Dean kicked the door in after the few attempts, usually it would have taken only one try but he was weak in the knees from the thick pheromones in the air. He saw Cas hunched over, mostly naked except for cloths wrapped thickly around his waist. Dean saw the vertebrae pushing from underneath his pale white skin, slashed with white, pink and purple scars as he curled tightly over himself, shaking like a leaf. "No, Dean, no...leave, please..." Cas sobbed, his face hidden as he bowed his head and his dark hair spilled into his eyes. "Don't touch me..don't fuck me, please no..Dean...don't..."

Dean desperately ripped open the box of heat suppressants. He recognized the brand, and according to Sam, who had a long-time Omega girlfriend, they were the "best in the business", and would get rid of symptoms in as little as ten minutes. He didn't realize his own hands were shaking until most of the little pink pills fell to the ground. Dean managed to pinch one between his fingers, and he gently slid his fingers under Cas's neck and tipped his face up to look at him.

"No!" The broken man snarled, his eyes pinched tightly closed, shoving him away. "No, I won't do it! Oh, God!..Dean...Dean...! Dean, help me!" He sobbed hysterically, and the Alpha finally managed to shove the pill past his teeth, pinching his nose shut to make him swallow. Cas stopped writhing and screaming, he only shoved his body further into the corner made with the bath and the far wall, his breathing uneven and heavy.

"I'm right here. I'm right here, Cas, you're not in that place anymore. Listen to me. I'm right here, I only gave you a suppressant. It's going to kick in fully in a few minutes, alright? It's okay, bud." Dean had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to try and control the urges the scent of the heat was giving him, and he combed his fingers through the man's black hair and pulled his head to duck securely into his chest, his other arm wrapping around his back. His dick hurt from the effort of staying in a room this thick with pheromones and not following his instincts, but he tried his best to ignore it, as he gently rubbed his palm up and down the omega's back, feeling the breaths rattle out from underneath his palm.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean sighed, holding him securely as Cas trembled still, his breathing rough and labored.

"Is it working yet? Do you feel better?" Dean whispered after a few minutes of silence, when he noticed that his nostrils weren't picking up as much as the sweet scent of heat as before. Cas nodded slightly, nuzzling deeper into Dean's chest and inhaling the musky smell of aftershave, leather, and just a hint of gunpowder. He made him feel safe.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Cas whispered back, his voice still trembling. "I'm sorry I'm dragging you and your pack into this. I shouldn't have to be your responsibility, no one should have to deal with my problems. This is my burden. Alone."

"You're my _friend_, Cas. You don't have to do this alone anymore. This whole police wing, my pack...we care about you. _I_ care about you. I wasn't lying before." Dean bowed his head and rested his chin on his hair, breathing in deeply. His scent was spot-on, absolutely, _goddamn_ perfect. He wouldn't mind smelling something that sweet on his pillows and sheets every damn morning.

No. Shit, that was just the heat talking.

"You were a virgin before all of this, weren't you?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes. Aren't we all?" Cas asked back, his voice painfully innocent.

"I don't know what world you're livin' in, but it sure ain't mine." Dean sighed. "I wish more wolves were like you. Some kids these days are getting heats before their age is off the face of a clock."

"Have you ever had a mate?" Cas asked quietly.

"No. I'm still looking, Cas." Dean rubbed his back gently again.

"But you...fondue?" Cas asked softly. Dean chuckled, bobbing the werewolf's head a little.

"Not that I'm proud of it, but..yeah." Dean's voice sank. He wished he could have saved himself for his mate. He knew that urge to mark was telling him all along it was a mistake when he was banging some hooker.

"But you always used protection." Cas almost growled.

"Of course."

"Promise?" Cas asked, pressing himself even closer to Dean.

"Cross my heart, swear to die." Dean replied. "What those bastards did to you, Cas, oh, if I could find those sons of bitches right now I'd _really_ fucking like to sink my teeth into their throats and tear them apart."

"Thank you." Cas sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean. The Alpha sniffed again: now that the smell of heat had more or less cleared, he smelled the sharp iron of blood.

"Shit. Cas, are you bleeding?" Dean began to panic.

"I..I think so. My stomach kind of hurts..isn't that normal?" Cas felt a little weak all of the sudden.

"Maybe for humans, not for weres, Cas! Fuck..we gotta take you to the hospital." He tried to hoist him up.

"Dean, I'm fine. Please...just let me rest." Cas wearily resisted. "I don't need to go to the hospital. I don't want to go back there." Cas had tears streaming from the sides of his eyes as he gripped Dean's shirt. "I can't leave my babies, Dean, please. It...it doesn't hurt that badly. I'm sure everything's fine."

Dean frowned but cupped his face, smudging the tear away with his thumb. "I'm making a call. If she dosen't give me answers, I'll call a doctor to come here or..I don't know. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Cas closed his eyes, nodding. He wiped a few of his tears from his face and pressed both hands to his lower stomach, shuddering out a breath. "Please hurry."

Dean drummed his hands nervously on the table as the dial tone rang and rang. Finally he heard the phone pick up, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Hello?"

"Ellen, thank God. It's so good to hear your voice." Dean sighed in relief. "I have a question for you. It's important...er...Omega stuff."

"Let me guess. It's for that sweet little kid who you've been keeping down at the living quarters who is on the news every hour?" She replied, and Dean frowned.

"Yeah. He's hurting, he just went into his heat and something's wrong with him-"

"Just hang tight, kid. I'll be there in 15. This kind of thing is better off said in person." Ellen's voice was quickly followed by a click and a monotone.

"Ellen, wait-!" Dean groaned as he closed his own phone and bit his lip in worry.

He was extremely relieved when the doorbell rang and he opened the door to see her motherly face.

"Now, where's that little angel?" Ellen asked, brushing past Dean.

"Well, nice to see you too, then." Dean scoffed and followed her to the bathroom. Cas finally looked up, biting his lip as his face was flushed with tears. Bloody towels were clumped all over the floor, and Cas still had his palms firmly pressed over his abdomen.

"Oh, sweetheart." Ellen sighed, touching Cas on the shoulder. "Here, let's get you cleaned up." She shot a glare at Dean. "No Alphas allowed. Wait outside."

Dean growled a little but went partway down the hall, sitting outside the bathroom with his back to the wall as he heard muffled conversations and the water shutting on and off.

The two finally emerged from the bathroom, Cas rubbing his dark locks shining with water with a towel and frowning slightly.

"Cas! Are you okay?" Dean hopped up and took his scarred shoulders speckled with water droplets. He sniffed in: he smelled wet skin, shampoo, and just the faint tint of iron blood again. "Has..uh...has it stopped?" Dean asked awkwardly. Cas bowed his head in embarrassment, and shook his head just slightly.

"What, you think Omegas have magical healing powers for each other? Please." Ellen scoffed. "Good news is he'll be fine."

"Well, did you find out what's wrong?" Dean asked flusteredly, protective feelings for the omega overwhelming him again.

"Yes. It's not very common to have circumstances like this, but he's going to be okay. Because his first heat was forced, and that was when he pupped, his hormones are a little out off balance, and it strained his body when he wasn't ready yet and it started his heat early. His second and third heat might be a little uncomfortable as his body tries to regulate itself, but there's nothing to worry about." Ellen announced.

"Good. Okay, that's good." Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Fuck, Cas, you really scared me."

"I'm sorry." Cas replied, his blue eyes holding so much shame. "I'm so new to all of this, I don't know what's wrong or right or...or anything."

"Just call again if you need anything, okay sweetheart?" Ellen gently touched the tip of her nose with Cas's and he nodded.

"And you. I got my eye on you." Ellen raised her eyebrows.

"W-What..?!" Dean sputtered, somewhat peeved. "I didn't even do anything!"

Ellen shot him a warning glance. "The suppressants are pretty good but not perfectly effective. Cas might be a little touchy for the next couple of days." Ellen explained. "So don't you dare try anything, hotshot."

"Since when did I agree you were my mother?" Dean shot back, but he broke into a grin.

"Since I married Bobby. Now, call me if anything bad happens. I'll be here as soon as I can." With a brief goodbye she was gone once again.

"So, uh, glad to know you're okay." Dean scrubbed the back of his head nervously. "And I wanted to apologize for forcing those pills in your mouth. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't know you'd associate it with..." He trailed off, sighing. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what the young man in front of him had been through.

"It was the right thing to do." Cas mumbled. Dean pressed his nose to Cas's, briefly, and pulled away. "Goodbye, Dean." Cas turned around, the towel still draped around his shoulders as he shuffled back in the direction on his room.

Dean felt his heart thump hard in his chest as he watched him go. Even though Cas was broken into a million little pieces, he was still so beautiful. _Like a mosiac,_ Dean thought as a blush burned on his cheeks as he saw the last of his pale back slip into his room. _Wow, Dean. Since when have you been such a sap? _


	5. Chapter 5

Dean groaned groggily and opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling fan spinning in lazy circles, and the slatted buttery light filtering through the window. He'd forgotten where he was for a split second- his apartment, or the station? He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, tasting the air.

He smelled the telltale bleach-based cleaner and the amalgamation of scents from his pack members; Charlie's strawberry scented color-protecting shampoo (to keep her ruby red locks from getting dull), Jo's lemony-sugar scent, the faint lingering of Kevin, and finally Cas and the smell of new baby skin and new puppy fur. Dean stretched and rolled over, finally slipping out of bed and itching his asscheek, going out in his boxers to pick up the mail (one of the many Captain's duties).

The air was heavy with mist and the skies an overcast grey. Just another gloomy, boring day in this tiny town. Dean was happy he had his job, even though he did find it a little excessive. Cedar Hills already had a human police force station with a few men and women, and then there was this tiny, slightly shabby station that almost screamed "see? There is werewolf equality after all!" Bobby was the head of this branch, but it wasn't taken very seriously. Dean's force consisted of Jo, Charlie and himself as full-time workers and Kevin and Garth as part-time workers. Sam also shared his apartment with Dean or crashed at the station: he was the only werewolf Lawyer in town who had to work closely with the police anyway, and was the only guy to represent a Were in court unless the prosecuted wanted to go farther away for someone who would be much more expensive than Sam.

Nothing really happened here anyway. The whole fiasco with Castiel had been the most excitement this place had had in a while. Dean was almost embarrassed when he thought about what Cas probably thought about this place. Modest as it was, he took pride in his work and in his pack.

Dean was interrupted from his thoughts as he wrenched open the mailbox and dug out the few papers lying on the bottom. He rifled through, a few useless advertisements and junk, and then...

He stifled a gasp and bit his lip to stop a dopey smile from spreading on his face. It was a letter from Sam's jail..a notice that he'd be home in just _four_ days, not six! Dean smiled up at the sky and hugged the letter to his chest.

"Ah, you bastard. I missed you." He laughed, tucked the notice under his arm and looked at the next letter. It was an envelope with very nice, bright white and thick cardstock, and it was from Cas's police department with gold lettering. Dean frowned a little bit at the "URGENT". He wondered if he should give it right to Cas without investigating... Hell, the guys had caught him sniffing his kids. Snooping in his mail was nothing compared to that.

There was no way Cas actually could catch him, either. He wouldn't come outside for a while: his strange, untimely heat had put a strain on his body, which wasn't exactly in prime shape to begin with. He'd been resting, going on sixteen hours now, a familiar wrinkled lump of pastel quilts and a tuft of pitch black hair that Dean had gotten used to seeing every time he passed his new room. He got a warm, spreading and glowy kind of protective feeling when he knew that Cas was going to be safe here. Dean felt his heart wrench in his chest; no way would he _ever_ disturb him, sleeping so cozy like that, for some stupid letter.

What if this was bad news? _Cas couldn't handle more of that right now_, Dean decided with a frown. _To hell with it._

Dean carefully opened it, making sure he didn't rip anything. He quickly read the dense couple of paragraphs, just scanning for the most important parts. He frowned as he finally finished, his eyes falling to the signature at the end of the letter. His chief needed a decision from him within ninety days: will he retire from the force, return to his position in the city, or transfer to Dean's force in what he'd described contemptuously as "a very small town that is much below your potential."

Dean scoffed. Dumbass. Why couldn't they give Cas a little more time? This stupid man had no idea what Cas had been through! He wasn't the person who could see that haunted look in his eyes, hear him screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night, experience that damn terrified look on his face in the bathroom as even his body had betrayed him, cracking under the pressure and throwing all his natural functions off. Dean growled and felt a few wolfish hairs raise and prickle at the back of his neck. _Rude dick. _

His mood about Sam's notice was completely ruined as he trudged back to the living quarters. He was going to write to that stupid police chief and give him a piece of his mind.

_He is not a part of your pack, Dean._ He thought to himself. _Why are you acting like it? _

Dean shook his head and let out a sleepy sigh, rubbing his scruffy cheeks. Coffee now, deep contemplation about his feelings about this certain wolf later.

He called Sam as he brewed his coffee. It took a while to connect, it always did. The ringing took forever in itself. Finally, the southern woman with a slow, molasses voice pretended she _still_ didn't know who Dean was after hundreds of calls. She'd ask for Sam's identification number and Dean's vehicle registration to make sure _he_ hadn't broken any laws and even sometimes, if she was feeling extra chatty, talk about Cor and the shapes of men she'd seen over the years and yadda yadda...

Dean ground up his coffee beans as she jabbered. Anger was futile, it would just take longer. Still, Sam was shy about calling him first. Maybe he thought Dean was embarrassed to take a phone call from his locked-away kid brother. Dean realized there was no convincing him for a call schedule, he'd tried many times.

"Hmm. It's early." Sam's voice was heavy with sleep as he answered the phone. "What?"

"Dude, I thought it was gonna be closer to a week! Not four days!" Dean laughed. He loved hearing Sam's voice, especially when he sounded irritated and whiny. Annoying him meant he was fulfilling his job as an older brother.

"Fuck. Well, there goes my surprise, then." Sam laughed half-heartedly. Dean just knew he was dragging his fingers through his dark brown hair all those miles away.

Dean turned on the coffee machine and sat down. "You were gonna surprise me?"

"Yeah." Sam replied in a soft voice. "I just thought...oh well. Dumb official notices, right?"

"Yeah. Dumb." Dean was smiling. His baby brother, finally coming back! "Hope they've been feeding you right. If not I got a legal case of my own to file."

Sam scoffed on the other end. "Yeah, right. Guess which lawyer would be doing all the work?" Dean chuckled in response. "Yeah. I gained a few pounds, actually. I was a...I was a fucking...just...mess before, you kn- well, um, obviously you know." Sam sputtered nervously. Dean frowned slightly.

"What did I say about these conversations, Sammy, dammit?" Dean growled.

"We'll have 'em when I get home. You don't want to be wiretaped or whatever." Sam replied.

"Right. Face to face." Dean sighed, playing absent-mindedly with his empty white mug. "Four days."

"Four days." Sam echoed. If Dean wasn't mistaken, he sounded a little choked up.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Dean waited for Sam to hang up first.

"Sounds good. Bye."

Dean knew he hadn't hung up. He waited for those few seconds with bated breath. Sam knew the drill. He was supposed to hang up first, always.

"Dean?" His voice was so incredibly small.

"Mm." Dean grunted.

"I...um...know I've thanked you before, but I..."

"Hey. It's fine. I know." Dean bit his lip. Of course he wished none of it had happened, but it had, and there was nothing he could do to change that, he could only try to fix it.

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. It had been the worst feeling, awful, deepest-pits-of-hell awful when he'd turned on his own brother and turned him in himself. To hear him screaming and cursing at him. Saying he never wanted to see him again, saying he betrayed him. His eyes glazed and red-rimmed and his words were so angry he was snarling and spitting them.

Sam had apologized profusely later, saying that he wasn't thinking straight then, he wasn't right in the head. That bitter feeling still stayed in Dean's chest even though it should have gone away with his forgiveness. Now, he hated all the thank-you's. Sam was his brother, this was his _job_. You shouldn't thank people for things they should be doing in the first place.

The line was white static again.

"Four days." Sam finally said in a strained voice. Then, he hung up.

Dean dropped the phone and poured his coffee, yawning. He couldn't wait to see his baby brother again, finally sort all of this out for good.

"Hey, made enough for me?"

Dean could already tell by her voice and her smell that it was Jo.

"Knock yourself out." Dean slid the coffee pot toward her. "Mornin'."

"So, some letter spoiled Sam's surprise, huh?" Jo looked disappointed. She was wearing little fuzzy blue PJ shorts with white clouds, and a frumpy cotton t-shirt that advertised a half marathon that had taken place two years ago. Her unwashed, wavy hair was done up messily, blonde hairs falling out so much that he couldn't tell if it was meant to be a bun or a ponytail. Dean always thought of her and Charlie as family members, maybe even sisters, but he couldn't wait to finally get everybody back together and fill in what had been missing.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Oh well."

"I was going to go buy a poster today!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess that's out the wind- Oh!" She stiffened a little as arms wrapped around her in a backwards hug. "Hi there, Cas. Nice to see you're finally up." Jo turned around with a smile, only to be wrapped up in his arms again.

"I deeply apologize." The man mumbled, hugging Jo softly, his cheeks burning pink. "This is not...familiar to me."

"Awww, sweetheart, I know. Dean told me this was only your second heat. Those pills take a while to get used to, the longer you take them the better they work." Jo smiled and hugged him back. Dean felt a lick of jealousy. Ellen said he'd be touchy while he was waiting out his heat with the suppressants. _Why didn't he choose me for that hug?_

"Late bloomer, huh?" Jo asked kindly, and Cas nodded.

"Genetics." He replied gruffly. "I apologize, this is quite embarrassing. Most people have gone through this as teenagers. Then there's...me."

"You just need cuddles." Jo cooed. "Dean!" She then barked. "Write up a schedule on that whiteboard. We have to give Cas maximum cuddlage."

Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh, Lord."

"Come on, Mr. Hotshot Captain. Taking care of Cas is part of our job right now." Jo stuck her tongue out at him. "Make sure you title it 'Cas Cuddles.' Pencil Sam in for a spot too. Oh, and Kevin. He's working a few times this week."

Dean felt a little more of his manliness slip away from him as he created the schedule, penciling each time of the day to be a designated cuddler, each with an equal block of time with anytime after nine being unassigned since he should be asleep anyway.

"You don't have to make that." Cas frowned, even more embarrassed as Dean began to scribble down names. "I can put a handle on this."

"No, leave it up!" Jo scolded him, giving Cas an extra sweet squeeze, which did get the werewolf to not say anything else on the matter.

Dean wasn't going to lie. He was stressing out over his block pretty much all day. Finally, 6 o' clock rolled around and Charlie noticed friggin' immediately even though they were all engrossed in a movie, winding down after a day of just going through the motions. The Wal-mart bludgeoning turned out to be a human thing, so that was handed over. Kevin wasn't able to identify their little vandal yet.

"Oh! Dean's turn!" Charlie spoke up. "I'm gonna go check on the pups real quick, Cas, don't you worry about a thing."

Here it was. The awkwardness was coming up. Dean felt like he was suffocating. Fuck, don't look at him. His skin was prickling with awkward tension. He was maybe just going to call a pass. He could go home to his little apartment and-

Cas wrapped himself up in Dean like it was the easiest thing in the world, plopping his head on his chest and letting out a small sigh, Dean felt the Were's body relaxing. He was so..._warm_. His weight was nice, not crushing. Dean could smell the faintest of heat on him, but he also reeked of a medicinal smell of the suppressant pill as it traveled through his bloodstream and permeated his skin. It took another second to realize they were alone.

"So, uh, how...how you feeling?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Like shit." Cas replied without hesitation. He squeezed Dean a little tighter. "Very, very badly." He sighed. "I didn't want to worry the others, but...yes. Very badly."

"Do you need to go to the hospital or anything...?" Dean wasn't sure how to respond. His guts felt twisted with worry. What if something was wrong? Well, it was pretty much all wrong already, but wrong-er? Like hospitalization wrong?

"My body is fine. A little rough on recovery but.." Cas spoke into his shoulder. "My mind, Dean. I'm afraid of my own mind."

"Talk to me." Dean almost growled, his voice reverberating in his chest. "What exactly is wrong?"

"My nightmares. My thoughts. I...I want my old life back." Cas began to tremble, and Dean flattened his palm on his back in a kind gesture. "I never asked for all of this. I never asked to be kidnapped, to be tortured and raped and to have the life I built for myself all smashed in front of me and I-I don't want these kids!"

Cas froze, his fingers gripping Dean's arms. "I don't mean that." He whispered, almost in disbelief. "I didn't, Dean. You understand. I didn't mean that."

Dean didn't know what to say. Sure, he hadn't exactly had an apple pie life with his family and all those drugs and the housefire that took his mom, but it was so different from Cas. Dean's chest ached.

"I know. It's okay to be upset. It's okay to get things off your chest." Dean pressed his nose into his hair and breathed in, the scent calming him, even though its purity was tainted with the balmy smell of medicine. "We should take you to the doctor's, Cas."

"My body is...its only regulating itself. Ellen said-"

"I know what Ellen said." Dean sighed. Maybe he should just drop it. "I meant more of a, uh, head doctor. A proper psychologist."

Cas was silent.

"I think they really could help you, Cas. Talking might help with PTSD, or maybe they can tell if you have a kind of postpartum depression or..." Dean worried he'd said the wrong thing yet again. God, he was just screwing up over and over, wasn't he?

"Do you really think they could help me?" Cas asked, his voice raw.

"I don't know. But we can't know until we try." Dean replied. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but he fought it down.

"You are very kind, Dean Winchester." Cas said groggily, yawning. Then, his entire body softened and went completely limp against him. He'd fallen asleep that quickly? Damn, this poor kid needed his rest.

Cas was given a tiny wristwatch that beeped every time he needed to take more pills. Now, of all times, the tiny double beep _had_ to cheerily pipe up. Cas stirred, letting out a groan. "I...have ta take.." He slurred groggily. Dean would have happily got them for him if he hadn't been pinned down. When Charlie returned, Dean shot her a death glare at her silent squeal and little hopping and mouthed for his medicine.

Sam had told him not to get involved with Cas, and he trusted Sam's judgement. He just needed to keep this all on hold until his baby brother came home, maybe Sam would reevaluate. Once he got Sam's approval...

God, Dean didn't know where he'd go from there. Cas was a wreck, and he'd not only be bringing in one new person into his life but _four_. But damn, maybe it was time for him to quit the one-night-stands in his apartment for girls just passing through and actually get his life sorted out.

He was going to miss boobs if he did.

A lot.

A _damn_ lot.

"Can you wake up long enough to take this?" Dean spoke gently, prodding Cas. "You don't have to open your eyes. Just your mouth. Just a little. Can you do that for me?"

Cas's lips just barely split open, and Dean gave him his medicine and carefully tipped in a little water. He smiled and smoothed his hair down before lifting him and carrying him to his room.

He lowered him down and tucked the quilts over him. He bent down and smoothed his dark hair again.

"You're out like a light, aren't you?" Dean whispered. Cas was out cold, his breathing deep and even.

"I think I might wind up loving you." Dean whispered again. "But no guarantees." He ran his thumb along a small yet thick scar by his hairline, like his captors had began to outline his face with a blade as intimidation and accidently really cut him. Cas rumbled out a snore. "Maybe. You can count on that maybe."

Dean went to his own room across the hall. He'd never noticed how empty it was before. He went to sleep thinking _three days, now. _


	6. Chapter 6

It was damn cold.

Dean shivered as his fingers felt a little numb on his leather steering wheel, but there was no way he'd ask him to roll the window up. Cas had his arms crossed with one elbow sticking out the window, his chin resting on top of his folded arms as he let the cold air, heavy with mist, brush his cheeks and comb through his dark hair. Dean would have found it funny, had it been other circumstances, to see a werewolf sticking his head out of the window like a dog. But poor Cas had narrowed eyes and a big wrinkle in between his eyebrows and his cheeks were pale. Dean wouldn't joke with him right now.

Dean knew Cas was nervous. It had been difficult to convince him to even leave the pups, much less actually talk out his problems with a psychologist. But, he was in the car now, so Dean felt the smallest of victories.

Dean smoothly pulled up into a parking spot in front of a tan building. Cas finally sat up straight and shot Dean a glance. "Are you sure you're okay with waiting here?" The first time he spoke up to him the whole ride over.

"I already told you. It's not a problem, Cas. I'll see you in an hour, okay?" Dean gave him a smile and Cas shot him an uncertain glance, finally climbing out of the car and ambling slowly up to the building.

Dean was good at waiting, he did it all the time on the job. Waiting at some little corner with a radar gun, parked somewhere to mainly have his cruiser be an object to show people to stay in line when it was a slow day.

Still, after he dropped him off, Dean's mind wandered as he half-heartedly read the newsletter. What was going on inside? Was he breaking down in tears at this very moment? (But after a second of thought he realized that no, he wasn't the type.) Was the man or woman going easy on him, or trying to pry him open right away? Were they going to help him?

Christ, is he _okay_?

His fingers drummed nervously on the dash.

Good thing the hour session ended, or Dean didn't know if he'd fret so much that he'd storm in there.

Dean folded up his paper in relief as he saw the guy walking back to his car, a pensive look on his face. He sighed in relief. Cas came up to the car and took the handle to the back door instead and pulled it open.

Dean hooked his arm over the seat and looked at him slide in the back. He looked troubled, like the hour had made it worse. Dean feeling like a stupid taxi driver made him feel bad too, like they weren't really friends after all.

"You all right?" Dean asked, feeling like he was walking on eggshells.

"I'm...adequate." Cas responded, staring at his shoes and sighing a little. "Please. Let's head back. My babies need to be fed soon."

"Of course." Dean turned back around and started the car up again, thankful at least that all the windows were rolled up this time.

Dean couldn't help but sneak glimpses into the rear view mirror every few minutes; each time he saw Cas with his clear blue eyes half-lidded, his gaze swept to the side, his mouth shut firmly. Then, when he looked again, he wasn't in the mirror and Dean was only met with a leather seat.

"Cas..?" He opened his mouth for the first time on the silent drive home, twisting around and seeing the man curled up pitifully on his leather bench seat, his eyes shut and his knees tucked up close to his chest.

Dean pulled over and shivered, opening the back door and sitting at the small available space next to the Were's head of messy hair. Cas did not acknowledge him at all.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sitting there stiffly.

Wordlessly, Cas nodded his head, his hair making a small scrubbing noise against the leather. Dean waited for about thirty seconds, but the man didn't go on. His breathing was somewhat fast, his ribcage tight as he tried to contain his breaths into small ones.

"You can tell me." Dean hesitantly took his hand and softly dragged the pads of his fingers along the side of Cas's head, feeling the soft hairs parting beneath his fingertips and lightly brushing his scalp. Cas finally sighed, letting out that big ball of air he was swallowing back. Those cold, gentle fingers seemed to calm him down as they dragged softly and rhythmically through his hair.

"She asked me to be more open. To talk to everyone more, to not hold it all in." Cas's voice was just barely over a whisper. Dean gently dragged his fingers through his hair again, staring at his profile as his pale fingers parted the dark black. The poor guy hadn't gotten his designated cuddles yet, and he must be needing _something_. Cas's face was surprisingly relaxed, his eyes staring out at nothing in front of him.

There was a long, quiet moment, Dean gently running his hand through his hair as the chilly air crept into the car and the heat escaped.

"Their fathers are Michael and Lucifer. I just thought you should know that." Cas explained quietly after a few long minutes, his eyes squeezing shut. It was very obvious it was hard for him to build up the courage to admit it.

Dean's fingers stopped in their tracks. He was shocked, and Cas noticed. His eyes flicked up to his face, full of hurt. Dean immediately withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned.

_Stupid, stupid! What the hell are you doing?_ A little voice scolded him in his head.

"I.." Dean seemed to have lost the ability to form and speak words.

"You're disgusted." Cas almost spat dejectedly. "I knew you would be. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No!" Dean burst out. "Of course not. I'm just, uh, surprised is all."

Cas was silent for a while.

"My worst fear is losing them to their fathers." Cas finally admitted. "What if they try to steal them away from me, what if they try to hurt them?! What if they grow up bad, oh, Dean...what will I tell them when they're older? What if I don't raise them right and they're even worse than Michael and Lucifer? Oh, god, what am I supposed to do?" He covered his face, his hands trembling.

Dean lightly guided his hands away from his face, and he met those watery blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He looked so small, so uncertain and afraid.

"Come with me. Into the forest. Get in your wolf form." Dean tugged on his wrist, leading him from the car.

"Dean, I don't understand." Cas searched his eyes, his lips pressed into a frown.

"I know it's hard for you to trust people right now. But just trust me on this one." Dean practically begged. Cas thought for a second, and then slinked out of the car on four paws, his back coming up to just above Dean's hip. He met Dean's eyes with a deep blue that popped even more than usual,contrasting with his dark fur that covered his triangular face, his thick dog breath swirling in the cool air. Cas's ears flattened slightly- a sign he was anxious.

They walked down a slight ditch into the wooded area, and Dean finally stopped.

"I used to do this after dad O.D.'d and Sam was behind bars." Dean told him, looking around at the pines and conifers and at the light burning off the mist and just beginning to shine through the trees. Cas watched him wearily with his wolf eyes, standing pensive a few feet away from the human.

"Close your eyes, Cas. Use what we are to just _know_ what's around us. I smell ten different types of trees. Their leaves smell different, and their bark. One of them is dripping a lot of sap right now, can you tell? A branch must have been snapped off somehow. Do you smell the squirrels and mice? Can't you taste the water in the air- it must have blown in from far away, from the west." Dean sat down, breathing in again and closing his eyes. His face was tilted upward to the ceiling of leaves, his eyes closed, his pale neck completely exposed. He was showing Cas that he was vulnerable, letting him be in his wolf form while he stayed human. He was trying to show him he could be trusted.

The wolf padded over and nudged his head into Dean's lap, letting out a soft whine.

Dean took his soft head between his hands and rubbed tiny circles with his thumbs in the velvety soft fur just below the wolf's ears. "We have something that humans don't, Cas, something that they can never understand." Dean spoke calmly, and he could feel Cas relaxing as more of the weight of his head pressed into his palms.

"Just let your human self fade away for now. It's just you and your fur and your four legs and the forest. And, well, me I guess. But just listen to this land, Cas. Hear all of that, rustles and birdsongs?"

Cas snuffled and let himself relax completely, Dean softly running his fingers from his great black head down to his shoulders and then starting over. "Us Weres belong to nature. Sometimes it helps to remind ourselves of that. It helped me when I felt all alone, when Sam was locked up and Dad was just..._gone_, it helps. Remembering who we are. Even if sometimes things suck because we're werewolves."

Dean suddenly felt very human arms snake around his torso and squeeze, a soft cheek pressed just below his neck. Dean held him back, smiling as he pressed a cheek to his head. "I don't think any less of you because of all the shit that happened. Or because I know who their fathers are. You're still good with me, okay? I promise."

"Thank you." Cas whispered.

And Dean was very, very aware of how alone they were. But he wouldn't do anything to him, not even a kiss. Not yet.

They went back to the car. Cas reached for the backseat handle, and Dean blocked him playfully. "No, no. You get shotgun. No exceptions." Dean smiled at him, and Cas tried very hard to return it. It looked a little forced, but Dean would take it.

They climbed in and shut the doors.

"We really should be home soon, Dean. I need my medicine soon, and the pups-"

"I know, I know." Dean turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life. "You know, if those bastards really do try to pull anything with Danny, James or Will...I will rip them apart before they can touch a hair on their heads. I'll shoot 'em so full of holes mice will think they're cheese. I'm not taking this job lightly, when I said this police force is going to protect you I meant it." He frowned. "I wasn't lying when I said we care about you. We all do."

"Thank you." Cas replied, it seemed hard for him to express his gratitude. "I appreciate that."

"Long as you live under our roof. Hell, even when you don't." Dean chuckled. Cas made a pained kind of smile and leaned closer. Dean gave him a reassuring touch on the nose with his. "You're practically in the pack now." He felt like it was an accident saying that aloud, no one else in his pack had said so or agreed to it. But it felt right.

Cas looked very overwhelmed. Dean couldn't help himself: he took the sides of his head with his palms and planted a strong kiss on his forehead. He quickly grabbed the wheel again nervously and spun it to turn back onto the road, his cheeks burning a little. Touching noses was nothing, all Weres did it when they wanted to connect more deeply in their conversation, like humans when they touched an arm or hand. The kissing- that was purely a romantic gesture, and they both knew it. Dean wanted to pretend it was just a kind gesture, he hoped Cas would do the same.

"You'll be okay. You'll see." Dean said gruffly, his eyes glued to the road.

Cas leaned back in his seat the whole way home with his eyes closed, the window down again so he could just observe the smells of the world around him, like Dean had done when he needed to get rid of all those bad feelings squeezing his chest. And, not like he'd admit it, but he loved to feel the air whipping by.

Dean saw in the car's rear view mirror that Cas had a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips the whole car ride home, though his eyes remained closed.


End file.
